


Overture

by Stregatrek



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Stregatrek
Summary: Meg helps Christine dress before her debut
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Overture

There was a knock at the dressing-room door just as Madame Giry finished the first, loose lacing of Christine’s corset for her first scene in Hannibal. Christine jumped, nervous.  


“Come in,” Madame Giry called sharply, and Meg stepped daintily in.  


“I thought you might need help,” she said, closing the door behind her.  


“Perfect.” Madame Giry said. “You can finish here; I will go prepare the other girls.” She stepped away with a gentle caress of Christine’s shoulder. “I know that he will be pleased with you.” She murmured to Christine.  


As the door closed behind her mother, Meg took up Christine’s stays, tugging the costume into place. “How are you feeling?” She asked, brushing Christine’s hair off of her shoulder.  


“I’m worried,” Christine said, meeting Meg’s eyes in the mirror. “This feels so different, somehow, than dancing.” She wasn’t ready to tell her friend that she knew there would be someone else watching her. Someone else with her. The Angel of Music would have her under his wing tonight, and that was somehow more imposing than standing center stage.  


Meg rubbed soothing circles on her back. “You’re going to be wonderful, Christine. I know it. After tonight, you’ll be the new lead soprano for the Opera Populaire.” She kissed Christine’s shoulder and whispered into her hair, “and everyone will love you as much as I do.”  


Christine turned and took Meg’s hands between hers. “Don’t say that,” she implored.  


“ _Almost _as much, then,” Meg smiled, tucking Christine’s hair behind her ears. “Turn around so I can put your hair up,” she said, and Christine obeyed.  
__


End file.
